2008-12-21
Intros Alan's Team Ella Hooper, Frank Woodley Myf's Team Carl Cox, Meshel Laurie Special Guests *Alan's bells: Adam Rozenbachs, Denise Scott, Felicity Ward *Myf's bells: Ryan Shelton, Cal Wilson, Dave O'Neil *Santa: Wilbur Wilde *Chimney sweep: Heath Franklin *Tiny Tim: Hamish Blake *Alan's choir: David Hobson, Brian Mannix, Antoinette Halloran, Mia Dyson, Jonathon Welch, Casey Bennetto *Myf's choir: Clare Moore, Dave Graney, Jade Macrae, Ali McGregor, Ross Wilson, Sammy J The credits include Justine Clarke, but not Antoinette Halloran. Official description Episode One (21/12/2008) A VERY SPECKY CHRISTMAS 2008 Our special guests this week are comedian Meshel Laurie, International DJ Carl Cox, comedian Frank Woodley and Australian singer Ella Hooper. They are joined by a star studded line up, such as Cal Wilson, Denise Scott, Heath Franklin, Hamish Blake, Dave O'Neil, Felicity Ward and much, much, more. Be sure to watch as this is one show that still has Christmas sprit the morning after. A Very Specky Christmas 2008 will also be shown on ABC2 on Wednesday 24 December at 8:35pm. Myf's Team The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. English born but Aussie resident DJ Carl Cox is internationally renowned for his techno and house beats. He made a name for himself, Three Deck Wizard, in the 80's by being able to play 3 turntables at once. He has played at some of the most exclusive clubs around the world and played at the legendary Love Parade in Berlin. His fondest memories though are from playing to deaf children. They danced to the vibrations though the floor. To find out more about Carl, click [http://www.carlcox.com/ here]. Alan's Team Singer, songwriter and Spicks and Specks favourite [http://www.myspace.com/killingheidi Ella Hooper] is best known for fronting 90's indie band Killing Heidi. In 2006, Ella took a break from the band and is dabbling in 'Verses' - a very different project alongside brother Jesse - and a return to their acoustic folk roots and intimate storytelling gigs. Their debut album, Reflector, reached #1 in the ARIA charts and included the #1 single Mascara and went five times platinum. The band went on to release two more albums. In 2006, Ella toured with Deborah Conway's all-female revue Broad and recently has been playing acoustic shows. Comedian Frank Woodley is best known for being the other half of the comedy duo, Lano and Woodley. They collaborated on various shows and festivals, as well as their own TV series, The Adventures of Lano and Woodley. However he is fast becoming known for his solo performances in television shows such as Thank God You're Here, Good News Week and our very own, Spicks & Specks. Frank regularly brings his quirky energy and sublimely funny stage presence to every performance. To find out more about Frank,click [http://www.frankwoodley.com.au/ here]. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes